homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110415-Help To Be Provided
17:27:37 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has recently gotten done with a puzzling text from his phone... -- 17:28:16 CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 17:28:16 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting off in a corner, hiding from the pair of them for a bit, but by the clacking of her nails on her phone she should be easily found. -- 17:28:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sees that Libby is still resting, leaves her alone, and heads towards Aaisha -- 17:29:28 CGG: Miss. Aaisha.... I. Have. A. Message. That.... Mr. Aesona. Has. Requested. I. Relay. To. You.... On. Call. Of. A. Favor. I. Owe. Him.... 17:30:39 CGG: I. Can. Understand. If. You. Do. Not. Wish. To. Hear. Of. Anything. He. Would. Wish. To. Say. In. His. Current. State.... 17:31:06 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up at Serios, eyes empty. -- 17:31:16 CAT: "If it's his apology he's talking to me right now." 17:31:23 CAT: "I would save that favor for another time." 17:31:48 CGG: Its. A. Favor. I. Owe. Him. Not. The. Other. Way. Around.... Though. I. See. He. Has. Chosen. To. Do. It. Directly.... 17:32:30 CAT: "Yea he has. You might wanna talk to him about that then." 17:33:05 CGG: Are. You. Alright...? Well.... I. Mean.... Has. The. Apology. Troubled. You. I. Mean? 17:34:08 CAT: "I'm. Okay. I guess? It hasn't troubled me but... he's saying weird stuff." 17:34:29 CGG: I. Had. Thought. So. As. Well.... He. Seems..... Amicable.... 17:35:00 CGG: Was. I. Too. Easily. Controled. Compared. To. Him? 17:35:44 CAT: "No. No I don't think so, uh with his. With his psionics as strong as they are I'm. Surprised." 17:36:03 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shifts to the side a bit, still checking her phone as it pings. -- 17:36:07 CAT: "Did you want to sit down?" 17:36:34 CGG: I. Suppose. I. Could.... 17:37:00 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sits next to aaisha, where she shifted -- 17:37:28 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT when he sits down she moves closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. -- 17:37:33 CAT: "Nyarla's buzzing." 17:39:36 CGG: It. Feels. Too. Odd.... In. Any. Case. It. Will. Be. Difficult. To. Get. Him. Alone. When. I. Am. Sent. To. Be. On. His. Team.... He. Is. Rather. Aware. That. I. Will. Attempt. To. Use. My. Rage. Powers. On. Him. 17:39:52 CAT: "Will you wait on that?" 17:40:14 CGG: I. Suppose. But. Why. Would. You. Want. Me. To. Wait? 17:40:25 CAT: "He's buzzing." 17:40:59 CGG: I. Understand. That. He. Is. Still. Trying. To. Talk. To. You. But. I. Do. Not. Quite. See.... 17:41:12 CGG: Or. Did. You. Mean. Waiting. To. Discuss. The. Topic? 17:42:43 CAT: "He buzzes when he's nervous. And when I asked about Vigil he mentioned my dreamself." 17:43:08 CGG: He.... Yes. He. Did. Mention. Something. To. Me.... 17:43:22 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up away from the phone staring at Serios meaningfully. -- 17:43:30 CAT: "He didn't mention Scarlet." 17:44:04 CGG: That. Does. Seem. Promising.... 17:46:06 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles at her phone when she turns back. -- 17:46:49 CAT: "It's a little more than promising. When Scarlet is involved its really easy to push you guys around." 17:46:50 CGG: He. Must. Be. Resisting.... Or. At. Least. He. Sees. There. Is. Something. Wrong.... 17:46:57 CAT: "Yea." 17:48:25 CGG: That. Does. Not. Mean. He. Will. Be. Safe. To. Leave. Alone. Though.... I. Mean. When. I. Was. Under. Her. Control. There. Were. Instances. Of.... Things. Not. Making. Sense.... But. All. Too. Easily. I. Let. My. Anger. Distract. Away. From. That. 17:49:39 CAT: "Yea. Okay. Just. Keep an eye on him? And chill with the Rage powers for a little bit." 17:50:58 CGG: To. Be. Honest. I. Would. Not. Know. If. I. Could. Use. Them.... 17:51:14 CGG: I. Only. Used. Them. Once. Before.... And. Not. At. The. Time. I. Had. Intended. 17:51:38 CAT: "Ask your sprite. For guidance, Merrow gave me some. Made me feel better too. Surprisingly he's rather nice." 17:52:10 CGG: Mine. Has. Been. Rather. Elusive.... Its. Hiding. Somewhere. In. The. Lower. Hive. Section. But. Not. Certain. Where. 17:52:35 CGG: I. Will. Have. To. Uncover. What. It. Would. Consider. To. Be. The. Darkest. Recesses. Of. The. Hive. I. Suppose.... 17:52:52 CAT: "Oh. Okay." 17:53:00 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes suddenly brighten. -- 17:53:09 CAT: "Serios did you second prototype your sprite?" 17:53:23 CGG: No.... I. Had. Assumed. The. First. Time. Would. Be. Enough. 17:53:59 CAT: "No you can do it twice. I think it's not finished until you do it twice. Um." 17:54:09 CAT: "Would you... mind..." 17:54:20 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls out a fuchsia soaked box. -- 17:54:28 CAT: "... my lusus?" 17:54:42 CGG: I. See.... Of. Course. I. Would. Do. So.... 17:55:05 CGG: I. Had. Tried. To. Prototype. It. With. My. Own. But. The. Boiling. Seas.... Did. Not. Leave. Much. 17:55:22 CAT: "You don't have to! Yea, yea I'd heard about that. Sorry... Serios." 17:56:27 CGG: Miss. Aaisha. It. Would. Be. No. Trouble. To. Prototype. Your. Lusus.... I. Would. Imagine. You. Would. Like. To. Be. Able. To. Speak. With. Them. About. Everything. That. Has. Happened. 17:57:04 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG accepts the box from Aaisha -- 17:57:05 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath, curling into him a bit. -- 17:57:09 CAT: "Yea, yea I would." 17:57:18 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lets him take it. -- 17:58:11 CGG: If. Nothing. Else.... I. Do. Not. Trust. Prototyping. Another. Of. My. Tomes.... There. Is. Much. Depicted. Of. Evil. As. Well. As. Good.... 17:59:15 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little. -- 17:59:34 CAT: "Yea, prototyping a book I would think is like highblood roulette." 18:00:07 CGG: I. Certainly. Did. Not. Think. I. Would. Have. Received. Grendel'S. Mother. As. A. Sprite.... 18:01:18 CAT: "Pfft. That's pretty incredible. So with my lusus it would be mom times two." 18:01:40 CGG: I. Suppose. That. Would. Be. True. 18:02:52 CAT: "Hopefully my lusus will offset the whole evil thing." 18:03:51 CGG: One. Can. Only. Hope.... I. Do. Not. Relish. The. Idea. That. The. Sprite. As. It. Is. Will. Try. To. Tear. Me. Limb. From. Limb. Or. Any. Such. Thing.... We. Have. Enough. From. Jack. And. Vigil. On. That. Grounds. 18:10:35 CAT: "Well if she thinks your her son or something... But yea. I don't think the sprite can do that?" 18:10:54 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she curls a little closer, her voice is clear but tears are pooling as she stares at her phone. -- 18:14:55 CGG: Well. True.... I. Suppose. The. Sprite. Would. Not. Do. Anything. Like. That.... 18:15:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG notices her tears -- 18:15:28 CGG: Was. It. Me. Mentioning.... Or. Was. It. Mr. Aesona? 18:17:05 CAT: "No, it's. Nyarla." 18:17:54 CGG: What. Was. It. He. Said? 18:20:02 CAT: "He's. Freaking out about us all being against him and, just. He can't see how much of an ass he's being and I can't. Explain it. To him. Right now." 18:20:54 CAT: "...And now he knows I lied." 18:21:09 CGG: ....In. What. Regards? 18:21:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG holds slight disaproval of hearing the word lie, but tries not to convey it -- 18:21:58 CAT: "About my dreamself. And now he's mad again." 18:22:40 CGG: Your. Derse. Self. You. Mean? In. What. Regards. Did. You. Lie? 18:23:29 CAT: "Yes. I told him Vigil killed me." 18:23:58 CAT: "I know you don't like lying but... he just kept arguing and arguing about how Lorrea had led Vigil to us and just." 18:26:26 CGG: I. Am. At. Least. Glad. He. Was. Mistaken. In. What. He. Told. Me.... I. Did. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. The. Death. Of. Your. Derse. Self.... 18:30:38 CAT: "Yea. Sorry." 18:30:55 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's shaking and her typing has gotten harshers, her eyes are fading orange. -- 18:32:24 CGG: It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.... It. Was. Him. Who. Told. Me.... And.... Is. It. Going. Poorly. With. Him? 18:34:11 CAT: "It's. Frustrating. He. We... we're both too mad. Too much. Has happened." 18:37:41 CGG: I. Agree.... Too. Much. Has. Happened. At. Once.... You. Need. Time. As. I. Still. Need. Time. To. Understand. Everything.... To. Calm. Down. From. The. Injustice. Of. Everything.... 18:40:17 CAT: "I wish he would calm down. And think. But he's not. Everything we say he's taking wrong..." 18:42:00 CGG: He. Does. Not. Understand. The. Concern. 18:42:59 CGG: Namely. The. Concern. Everyone. Has. Over. His. Predicament. 18:43:22 CGG: And. He. Will. Not. Understand. It. Until. He. Can. Be. Freed. 18:44:06 CAT: "Well. He might be free. Maybe. I hope he eventually understands." 18:44:28 CGG: He. Might. Be. Free? 18:44:34 CGG: Wait. What. Did. He. Say? 18:45:32 CAT: "Well considering he was concerned about me and apologizing rather than ignoring me for betraying Scarlet. What do you think." 18:45:52 CGG: ...It. Does. Add. Up.... 18:46:08 CGG: But. Why. Would. He. Not. Say. So. Then? 18:46:43 CAT: "Scarlet can read logs." 18:46:52 CGG: .... 18:47:15 CGG: So. He. Is. Trying. To. Trick. Scarlet. Then? 18:47:52 CAT: "Well I think he was. But our log kinda just blew that up. Because then he blatantly told me he was free." 18:48:00 CAT: "I wouldn't talk to him about it though." 18:48:38 CGG: If. It. Is. Suppose. To. Be. A. Ruse.... Then. Yes. I. Suppose. Avoiding. The. Subject. Would. Be. Best. 18:48:43 CGG: .... 18:49:08 CGG: I. Really. Was. Too. Weak. Minded.... Or. Perhaps. Mr. Aesona. Was. Just. That. Strong.... 18:49:24 CAT: "No, he said Scarlet let him go." 18:49:33 CAT: "Scarlet is just really strong." 18:49:50 CGG: ....Are. You. Certain. He. Did. Not. Do. A. Ruse. On. You? Scarlet. Just. Let. Him. Go? 18:50:33 CAT: "... He might've. But he was buzzing. When I asked if he was okay. So." 18:52:08 CGG: It. Would. Be. No. Wonder. Then. He. Would. Be. Getting. Upset. About. Feeling. Like. Everyone. Is. Against. Him.... He. Has. To. Keep. Up. The. Ruse. But. Has. To. Endure. Everyone. Believing. Him. To. Be. A. Puppet. When. He. Really. Truelly. Does. Know. The. Truth. 18:54:21 CAT: "... Yea maybe. Maybe. I hope... it stops being so angry." 18:54:40 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sniffs, calmer now still looking at the text on her screen. -- 18:54:51 CAT: "The sprites have to be indirect. When they help you." 18:58:09 CGG: .... 18:58:27 CGG: That. Is. Just.... Lovely.... 18:58:54 CGG: I. Suppose. I. Will. See. It. As. Practice. For. Better. Understanding. Such. Things.... 18:59:14 CAT: "That's a good way of looking at it yea. Let me know if you need help." 19:03:33 CGG: I. Will. Most. Likely. Will. Need. It.... 19:03:52 -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles. -- 19:04:03 CAT: "I will be happy to provide it." Category:Aaisha Category:Serios